rwby male reader harem: chapter 1
by D3m0n Flam3
Summary: This fanfiction is about a man (you) joining beacon and being part of a five man team including team rwby but they have a new agenda for now..
1. chapter 1

(disclaimer I do **not** own rwby)

 **Chapter 1 : the sister's**

it was a cold winters day (y/n) was walking around town looking for a decent restaurant to eat at whilst he's aunt summer rose was looking for someone*

flash back_

(y/n):"summer why are you geared up?"

Summer:"I'm looking for you two cousins"

(y/n):"cousins? I have no cousins"

Summer*sighs*"just go out baka"*leaves the house*

present time_

(y/n)* still looking around for a restaurant but before you could even get to the food district you hear an explosion suddenly you see a red caped girl with a women fight a vtol instinctively you run to there aid but when you get there the fights over*

Red caped girl:"your a huntress can I have an autograph!?"

Huntress:"no also that was stupid to attack them!"

(y/n):"jeez so bitchy..."

Huntress:"what was that!" *glares at you*

Ruby:"ummm I'm Ruby!"

Huntress*drags us to beacon a school for huntress especially and huntsman*

??? :"hello children I'm p-" *stares at (y/n) *"I'm ozpin the headmaster of beacon I'd love to keep you two here as students now Iv seen you both in combat"

Ruby:"but he didn't fight"

Ozpin:"I'm a friend of his aunt summer"

Ruby:"oh I see that's cool!"

(y/n):"so me and little miss hyper are going to beacon?"

Ruby:"heyy.."

Ozpin:"yes if that's what you want at least"

Ruby(y/n) :"hell yeaaa!!"

(that's the end of chapter 1 thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction see you all on the next one peace out. sorry it's short


	2. chapter 2: welcome to beacon

(i do **not** own rwby)

 **Chapter 2: welcome to beacon**

you were on a bullhead flying towards beacon when you were suddenly disturbed*

Ruby:"umm hey there.. Man?"

(y/n):"hehe what's up.. Ruby right?"

Ruby:"yep that's me oh you never told me your name"

(y/n):"I'm (y/n) nice to meet you"

Ruby:"you should meet my big sist-" *before Ruby could finish the bullhead landed and people started flooding out including ruby*

(y/n):"weirdo... Cute but weird" *you leave the bullhead and headed to the entrance of the academy as soon as you see the academy you see an explosion and see a white headed girl and Ruby talking well arguing you decided to help ruby*

(y/n)* you walk up to them*"hey Ruby and miss.. Umm I assume miss snowflake"

White head:"for your information I'm weiss schnee of the schnee dust company"

(y/n):"oh..no don't know you sorry ice queen"

??? :"hehe good one" *a busty blonde walks up to you all*"hey sis"

Ruby:"yangy!" *jumps on you and cuddles her*

Yang:"hey sis who's your boyfriend"

Ruby:"that's (y/n) yangy"

(y/n):"and I'm not her boyfriend"

Weiss:"well I'm sure you have great taste in women" *giggles*

Yang:"yep and I'm sure you will know who's your favourite girl"

(y/n)*walks to the hall*"we are late bakas"

everyone including you run to the hall as you stand next to a hyper red head*

Red head:"hmm who are you!"

(y/n):"what me?" *slightly frightened*

Nora:"I'm nora you are?!"

(y/n):"I'm wondering why I'm here... I'm (y/n) nice to meet you nora"

Nora:"cya! Pancake" *runs off as ozpin does a speech - don't remember speech sorry-*

time skip 3 hours*

Yang:"hey cutie"

(y/n):"oh hey yang what's up"

Yang:"nothing really hmm wanna lay with me and Ruby"

(y/n):"i assume that was why you set my blanket on fire"

Yang:"yep haha come on" *leads you to Ruby and weiss*

Weiss:"hey there sir"

Ruby:"hey (y/n) what's up"

??? :"shhhhh I'm tryna re.."*stares at (y/n)*

(y/n) :"hiya I'm (y/n)"

Blake:"I'm blake belladonna.."

(y/n):"so girls like smut miss ninjas of love"

Blake: * blushes hard*"sh-shut up.."

Ruby:"what's smut yang"

Yang:"nothing lil sis"

(sorry chapter 2 is short I'm new at this and I'm trying my best anyways hope you enjoy and cya later


	3. chapter 3 : the harem awakens

(i do **not** own rwby)

 **Chapter 3:** **the harem awakens**

your sat in the middle if weiss blake Ruby and yang as you are sleeping there with hopes that these girls won't do anything to you*

(y/n):"so what's up weiss you seem angry"

Weiss:"hmm oh no I'm just deep in thought cutie"

Yang:"hmmmm ooo truth or dare!"

the 4 girls smile and look at you waiting for a yes*

(y/n):"fine fine but don't go over board OK?"

Blake:"no promises" *blake sits down as you and the girls sit in a circle*

Yang:"weiss truth or dare"

Weiss:"hmm truth"

Yang:"is it true you're uptight"

Weisa:"no!" *crosses arms*

(y/n) :"we that'd a solid yes"

Blake:"OK (y/n) truth or dare"

(y/n) :"hmm OK dare"

Blake:"I dare you to kiss Ruby"

Ruby* as soon as she hears those words she pounces on you and slams lips onto yours*

(y/n):"mmm..." *2 minutes into the kiss you decided to spice things up as you slyly play with ruby's tongue with yours whilst you explored her mouth you can hear whispers and giggles coming from the other girls you slowly pull away leaving a saliva trail between your lips and hers*

Blake:"awwwwww I should of said me"

Ruby:"... Wow hehe"*gets off of (y/n) and winks at you*

Yang:"lil sis your seem to me excited"

Weiss:"unfair..."

(y/n) :"that was fun" *stretches and yawns*

Weiss:"(y/n) truth or dare!"

(y/n):"dare please weiss"

Weiss:"I dare you to sleep with me tonight"

(y/n):"sure at least I'm away from blonde here" *walks to weisses bed and lays down*

Yang:"oh you **love** me really handsome"

Weiss: * smiles as she lays with you and cuddles up with you she instantly falls asleep not before mumbling*"I'll win you from this harem..."

you fall asleep wondering what will happen tomorrow maybe you'll bump into pancake lady*

(that was chapter 3 I hope these aren't boring also I plan on skipping emerald forest for my own custom arc called... You shall find out in chapter 4: family reunited cya there)


	4. chapter 4: weiss is sexual?

(i do **not** own rwby)

 **Chapter 4: weiss is sexual!?** (lemon warning)

you wake up in the middle of the night due to an owl won't shut the hell up you remember you were sleeping next to weiss but as you look at were she was she wasn't there suddenly you felt wet under your boxer shorts*

(y/n) : * moves seats and goes wide eyed as you watch weiss licking your cock*

Weiss:"morning 'daddy"*winks at you and starts jerking you off with both hands*

(y/n) :"weiss s-stop.." *in truth you wanted more and she knew it*

Weiss:"oh shut up you want me you dun-" *was suddenly shoved down onto your cock*

(y/n) :"shhh just continue weiss"

Weiss: * smiles and starts bobbing her head up and down on your member sometimes deepthroating you intentionally luckily every one was asleep but sometimes you and weiss couldn't serprese moaning from pleasure and as soon as weiss moans you cum down her throat*

A/n(I'm gonna put n instead of (y/n))

N*covers moans suddenly you hear weiss gulping as she drinks your cum 3 minutes later you stop cumming*

Weiss: * pulls off slowly*"mmm your cums sweet and tangy daddy" *she sits on top you making you stare at her naked body*

N:"well daddy wants to cum in your pussy daughter"

Weiss:"yes daddy as you wish" *she says in a seductive tone as she slams on your member making her bite her lip and tries to get used to the size but before she could you start pounding her*

N*thrusting fast and hard wanting to impregnate her not realising your making her moan loud*

Weiss* covers mouth as you thrust into her as she cums and lays on you mouth still covered as you pound her bard*

N*moans as you cum deep into weisses pussy filling up her womb you pull of and get dressed and you dress weiss*

Weiss:"wow daddy that was good..."

N:"thanks now go to sleep sweetie"

weiss instantly fall asleep as you look over at nora who was watching*

N:"your next redy"

Nora* hides her excitement somehow and falls asleep*

N:"hehe blake you ok there"

Blake:"how did y-"

N:"want me to finger you"

Blake:"please master"

N:"come her slutty kitty"

Blake* runs to you and lays down and opens her pussy ready*

N* you start to finger blake, slowly as she purrs*"knew it" *fingers as fast as possible *

Blake:"nyaaa!" *cums over your fingers and the floor lays there for a bit then gets dressed and goes back to bed as you fall asleep on weiss*"thank you master" *without you noticing she bites your ear and neck leaving marks saying she has claimed you and with that she lays down and falls asleep*

(how was that aha well my custom arc comes next chapter called "the forest of denial" cya there and with that stay cool and make sure you review me it helps


	5. chapter 5: new family pt 1

(i do **not** own rwby)

 **Chapter 5: new family pt 1**

you wake earlier then everyone else and take the opportunity to take a quick shower and to get geared up but before you reached your locker miss goodwitch approached you looking pissed off*

N:"morning miss goo-" *she slaps you on your cheek hard with her riding crop*

Glynda :"pervert I saw what you did to miss schnee and miss belladonna"

N:"hey I didn't expect to happen weiss started it all and I got turned on it's not my fault miss bitchy"

Glynda :"how dare you!" *goes to punch you but you catch her fist*

N:"what do you want glynda..."

Glynda:"ozpin wants you in his office now Mr pervert!"

N:"ok OK jeez jealous much" *you walk to ozpins office leaving glynda behind you reach the elevator and take it to his office and you walk in and see him general iron wood and winter schnee*

N:"oh great atlas people..."

Ozpin:" n these fine people are winter schnee and general iron wood there t-"

N:"wait... Winter like the maiden?"

Ironwood:"seems you know secret info hm your shady how do you know that the maidens are real!?"

N: * smirks at winter and giggles*

Winter:"oh my... Umm sir he didn't know he was just making an compliment to me"

Ozpin:"James your an idiot you better stay quiet"

N:".. Hey winter is it true you know qrow.."

Winter:"yes I do I believe his neices Ruby and yang come her-"

N:"another 2 family members summer didn't tell me about... Unless there the cousins she was on about.."

Ironwood:"kid summers dead.."

N:"... What..." *you stare at him In disbelief*

Ozpin :"sadly he is correct so we decided to make you a member of beacon without testing your fighting capabilities we're summer spoke fondly of you and your fights you may also choose your team once they pass the exam"

N:"OK.. Thank you.." *one of your eyes now turn silver like summers*"... Well at least I'm a hunter like she always wanted.."

Winter:"also did you sleep with weiss schnee"

N:"yea I guess glynda told you all huh"

Winter:"she hates people so you must be special maybe she sees something in you.. Other then your handsomeness and you build hehe"

Ozpin:"you may go if you like N"

N:"I will thank you professor, winter... Iron tree" *leaves and waves as the elevator decends*"so I'm a hunter.. Hmm maybe I'll be on the same team as one of those girls... Maybe pancake ladys team.." *as soon as you step a foot off the elevator you see a bunny faunus in a purple top with red and green patches with a purple top hat covering her left ear her right sticking out*

Receptionist:" now ma'am I need names and age and school I'd number before you enter"

Ethlyn:"ethlyn I'm 17 and school I'd is 47390F for faunus..." *she spots you staring and stares back and winks*

N:"hehe cutie bunny" *walks away not before whispering your names to her and with that you leave to watch the girl's exam to see if they actually pass*"i hope they pass or my only friend will be pancake lady" *you arrive at the end witnessing Ruby behead a giant nevermore*"and she likes me... Jeez I did something amazing in a past life"

you look around as you lay down remembering what weiss said last night*

flash back_

Weiss* falling asleep next to you*"I'll take you from this harem..."

present_

N:"I don't think the others will let her take me...although her sister is very attractive can't wait to get her alone... This harem type thing is going to my head isn't it..."

Winter:"maybe so"

N* you jump up in shock and turn around seeing winter*"oh hey winter what's up"

Winter:"nothing thanks for asking also.." *puts swords to your throat*"fantazise about me I'll kill you also tell people the maidens are real and I'll torture you for a month got it!"

N:"yes ma'am crystal clear hehe don't kill me please I heard dying is unhealthy"

Winter* laughs abit*"OK that was quite amusing"

N:"thanks but I need to get some sleep your sister woke me up late at night"

Winter:"understandable well bye N"

N:"bye sexy" *you wave good bye as you leave and enter the room and heard to the bed you slept in*

Winter* outside shocked*"s-s-sexy I'm... Sexy? Why am I flustered... Oh oum I live him!"

(that's it for this chapter I think I'm getting better what do you guys think?


	6. authors note

I'm sorry guys my Internet stops tomorrow so for time being no more chapters sorry I'll do 3 new chapters when I get back I promise)


	7. authors note 2

Sorry for the wait Internet is back and like an idiot I promised 3 God damn chapters... Slap me please but at last I return so the promise stands hope you enjoy what I have on store rwby fans see you on the next one)


	8. chapter 6: family reunited pt 2

(i do **_not_** own rwby)

N* laying in bed watching some anime called 'atlas ghoul' mid episode you get poked*"hm.." *looks up to see Ruby smiling*

Ruby:"hello N whatcha doing?" *sits on your lap*

N:"watching anime... What are you doing?.."

Ruby:"what can't I sit on my husbands lap hmph so rude"

N:"I suppo- wait I'm not your husba-"

Ruby:"you coming to breakfast cookie?" *tilts head a bit and smiles*

N:"sure I'll be there soon" *gets up making Ruby fall off me and gets into the shower*

Ruby: * rushes to the cafe excitedly hoping today will be about her*"hehe..."

N* you come out the bathroom dressed and fresh you grab you gear and start walking to the cafe whilst walking you feel someone staring so you look around but no one was there*"mm.. Ok creepy" *you arrive at the cafe and sit next to yang and weiss*

Ruby: * in head *-REALLY STUPID YANG AND HER D-CUPS! -

N:"what's up guys and gals?"

Nora:"IT'S PANCAKE MAN!" *jumps up and down making her chest bounce*

N*watches them *"your weird nora.."

Ren:"I agree..."

Jaune* flirting with weiss in the background*

N* eating your lunch noticing ruby's watching*"what?"

Ruby:"oh nothing nothing just wondering is a bigger chest better?"

Yang:"RUBY!" *looks at Ruby with anger*

N:"I guess but I like cuties alot"

Blake:"H-hey N can we have a private chat... Now" *walks outside*

N* gets up and follows her*"yes kitty kat"

Blake:"umm... W-what you fingered me.. Was that a one off..." *blushing looking down*

N:"not if you don't want it to be... Why did you think I'll just hope onto a new girl?"

Blake:"a l-little yea.. I'm sorry i-i-im just Insecure.."

N* pets blake*"Iv always wanted a pet cat.."

Blake:"nyaaaaaaa.. I-ill be y-y-your kitty pwease!"

N:"hehe hey hey don't beg I'll gladly be your owner blakey "

(is this good it took me a while sorry


End file.
